How I Became Mrs Snape
by Hebi-no-Megami
Summary: what if James Potter Had a TWIN sister who married Severus? What if they had a child about the same age as Harry? what if they gave her up and she returned? this is the story of that woman.


_**THIS IS MY HARRY POTTER FANFICTION! TREAT IT KINDLY PLEASE!**_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

It was the beginning of another term at Hogwarts. The new first years looked around the classroom in awe. The room was as tidy as could be while still being messy; there were books all over the place. Suddenly the door opened and a young woman in her mid thirties walked briskly into the room.

"Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts! My name is..."

"Professor Malfoy! Professor Malfoy!" her daydream thoroughly ruined as a rather tall stocky man well advanced in years ran in as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What is it now Hagrid?" the aforementioned gamekeeper took a deep breath.

"A letter jus' came in fer you. It's from yer mother, Professor Snape." Had there actually been students in the school yet she was sure seventeen first years would have flown into chaos at the mention of the name. Something like:

"This bloke's CRAZY." "He's Bloomin' MAD." "My dad told me Professor Snape died twenty years ago!"

"Now now settle down!" Professor Malfoy would rap her wand on the blackboard. One little hand would shoot up in the air. "Professor Malfoy?"

"Yes, miss…. Weasly?" she liked how this scenario was going.

"My mum and dad told me that Professor Snape was killed by…. Him"

"Yes well it is true that the Professor Snape that you're thinking of died twenty years ago during the battle with the dark lord. This letter however is not about him." Yes that would do quite nicely. But this was reality; there were no students in the castle yet.

"Thank you Hagrid."She placed the letter in her desk. That evening, as she sat behind her desk reading the letter from her mum, she couldn't help but think of her parents. How they met, their wedding, their first year as a family, and the day death tore them apart.

(Fifty years earlier)

"James Potter!" Professor McGonagall called from the list in her hand. Almost immediately a floppy haired boy ran forward and pulled the hat down past his ears. The sorting hat looked deep into the boy's soul before.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the ancient hat boomed. The boy sped off to join his friends, leaving a shy looking black haired girl standing there until she turned into a tiny Tuxedo kitten.

"Samantha Potter." The witch looked at the sullen kitten with sympathy as she crept forward to be sorted. She hopped onto the stool and turned back into a girl... this time as a Brunette.

"Hmmm very interesting," the hat mused, "you are already, at your age, an Animagus as well as a Metamohphagus. You show promise as a witch." The girl prayed her heart beat slower.

"I know where to put you… RAVENCLAW!" the girl hopped of and sped toward her new table. As she left she heard the next student sorted into Slytherin. She glanced across the great hall, hoping to catch her brother's eye but he was too busy paying attention to a ginger haired first year. The next day she was certain she was picked last for EVERYTHING. She couldn't even get a lab partner for potions. Professor Slughorn ultimately paired her with a Slytherin boy who seemed to be having the same problems. In an effort to make a new friend she introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm-" she was cut off

"I already know... you're that cat girl, Samantha Potter. Also, your brother is the biggest prat I've ever met"

She shook her head. James was a douche but this was unreal. "Well may I know YOUR name then?" she pried, handing him the needed ingredients.

"Severus, Severus Snape." he answered not looking up from the cauldron.

"That's an unusual name, but a nice one." She remarked as she read the directions.

"I despise that name… that horrid muggle name… my father's name." He growled. Professor Slughorn signaled the end of class for the day and they went their separate ways. The next time she saw him was in Transfiguration, hoping to finish the previous conversation she posed a question.

"Your father is a muggle?" her parents had always taught her to be kind to others despite their breeding.

"I'm what you would call a 'half-blood' yes."

"Witch mother, muggle father." She remarked.

"Yeah, if you can even call him a father." He snarled.

"Miss Potter! Mister Snape! Twenty points from BOTH Ravenclaw AND Slytherin for failure to concentrate on the lesson!" McGonagall barked. The boy sharply turned back to his work.

After class she approached him once more.

"What do you want?" he snapped. She gathered her defenses.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I didn't mean for you to lose points." As she turned to walk away she heard a quiet voice say.

"You know, you're not so bad… for a know-it-all Ravenclaw."

(Third year)

"Hey Severus!" said Slytherin boy turned to face one of his only friends squeezing through the cracked door.

"Sam…" he smiled. The young Ravenclaw was his best friend and one of the few people he trusted, despite the fact that her brother was his worst enemy.

"How was your summer?" the exhausted girl asked as she sat opposite him, already wearing her school robes.

"The usual." He sighed as he looked out the window. "You?"

"Same, James being James and driving me nuts." She smiled and shook her shaggy hair. In an instant it transformed to cropped short and platinum blonde with lilac streaks.

"Experimenting with different styles I see." He said through his book. She decided to revise the change and make her hair slightly darker and the streaks Emerald and Silver instead.

"Well how about this one?" she asked, tipping his book down. When he saw her hair he smiled.

"You look like a modern-day Helena Ravenclaw." She looked at him confused.

"Come again?" she was drawing a blank. He was shocked.

"Ravenclaw's house ghost, Helena Ravenclaw. Daughter of Hogwarts founder Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Okay I don't get it." She shook her head.

"Well you know how the Slytherin Ghost is the Bloody Baron?" he tried to explain.

"Yeah hard to not know about something that comes crashing through the window on a regular basis." She replied sarcastically.

"When they were alive, they were in love. So much so that when she ran away from her mother's home, a dying Ravenclaw sent the baron after her daughter because she knew if anyone could bring her back it would be him." He continued, "Unfortunately it only led to the death of both of them. That's HER blood on his clothes."

"How tragic" she sighed. "To die by the hand of the one you love." He could only shake his head.

"A Ravenclaw that loved a Slytherin… it would have never worked." Then realization hit her… hard.

"My hair!" She gasped. "You brought it up because I'm in Ravenclaw and my streaks are Slytherin colours!" he signaled that she was correct.

"Now that you know, will you keep it all year?" he challenged. She smiled.

"I may change my hair slightly throughout the year, but Severus Snape I SWEAR to you I will not change the colour of these streaks as long as I live." The rest of the train ride was filled with meaningless chatter. When they arrived at school the two of them went their separate ways and joined their respective houses.

"Hey Sam!" One of her dorm mates came running up to her. "How was your- oh wow." Her eyes got big.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Sam asked.

"Your hair…" she stuttered. "are those streaks really… Are you going to…?"

"Yes they really are green and silver. And, No I won't change them." She answered. Honestly, what was wrong with supporting her best friend?

"Well if you want to keep them then I won't stop you. But, I can tell you that the others will not like them."

"The others' opinion doesn't amount to a hill of beans to me." She snapped back.

That was the year she started seeing Lucius Malfoy.

(Fifth year)

"Sam!" Amos Diggory called from the doorway. "It's him again!"

"Coming!" she hurried down the steps and out into the corridor. Outside, leaning against the wall was her Prefect boyfriend. She slowed her pace. "Oh… it's you…" the older teen walked toward her, slight malice in his icy blue eyes.

"You were expecting someone else?" she looked at the ground.

"Of course not!" she mumbled. He forced her to look him in the face.

"Who is he?" he growled.

"Lucius, I SWEAR! There is nobody else!" All semester Bellatrix Black had been Planting a seedling of deception in Lucius' ear, trying to get him to leave Sam for Narcissa.

"Is it Lupin?" he shouted, loud enough that his voice echoed off the walls and down the corridor.

"I've TOLD you, there is NOBODY else!" she screamed back. "Why would you even suspect Remus?" she was afraid for her friend.

"I've seen the way you look at him." Lucius spat. "You really would wrap those scrawny legs around ANYTHING even a MONSTER!" little did he know, the marauders, Lilly, and Severus were, at that very moment, sneaking up the corridor toward them.

"Don't you DARE say anything like that about MY sister!" James Roared, his wand raised and pointed at Malfoys face. Lucius only scoffed.

"Wouldn't want to waste another minute with the likes of you anyway." He sneered. "Come Severus. My business is finished here."

"no." everyone got quiet.

"What did you say!" Malfoy screeched.

"You disrespected my friend." The twig of a boy shrugged. "I'm going to stay with her." Malfoy turned and stormed away.

"We don't need you Snivellus." Sirius spat. "Go ahead with your death-eater-in-training buddy." Black was subsequently bopped on the head by several of the others.

(Mid-year)

It was a bright sunny day, it was a great day for a quiddich match, which happened to be the case today as Hogwarts' field was flooded in emerald and sapphire. It was an important game for both houses, and Slytherin was up by 99, mainly due to the fact that the Ravenclaw chasers couldn't get the quaffle past the opposing keeper.

High above the field, a lone figure hovered looking around. Finally, she saw the golden orb she had been looking for. She smirked as she started after it. The snitch climbed higher and higher above the field with the Ravenclaw seeker riding its tail and closing in. suddenly, the ball made a swift change of direction. She smiled as she leaned back and turned for a nose dive. The ball was fast but her broom was faster. She stretched out her fingers willing her arm just a little longer. She felt her hand close around something round and cool. She grinned. Too late she realized that she was on a collision course with the Slytherin keeper. She was later told that Ravenclaw actually won the game by eleven points because she hit the keeper head on and they actually went through the goal before crashing to the ground... She had a broken leg from the landing. She glanced over at her friend.

"Sev?" she was answered with a low grunt. "You okay?"

"Other than the fact that some of my ribs are broken and I almost died, I'm fine." He answered with a light laugh.

"How did that happen?" she was shocked.

"I hit the ground." He answered plainly.

"So why am I not injured as badly?" she inquired. He just grinned.

"You landed on me."

(Sixth year)

"Lilly!" James yelled over his shoulder. "We're going to the quiddich field to practice do you want to watch?" Lilly and her entourage of girls immediately stopped what they were doing and ran to meet the guys.

"What about Sam?" Remus asked his friend.

"She's too busy with her new boyfriend, Snivellus" Sirius growled. He was jealous of the gawky string bean of a teenager that got to spend more time with HIS girl.

"Let it go Padfoot," James said, "When Sam's infatuation with Snivelly has run its course, she'll come back to you."

"I don't see what's so bad about Severus." Remus said.

"Other than he's a Slytherin."Peter piped up.

"Can it Wormtail." Sirius barked. "Nobody asked you!"

"So Sam…" The thin boy asked nervously, "I was-uh wondering if you might have-"

"A date to the Yule ball?" she finished for him, "no. Sirius asked me, but I turned him down in the hope that someone better would ask." This gave him confidence.

"Well I know it's late, considering the ball's tonight, but would you like to go with me?" Sam grew very quiet.

"I'd love to Sev."

(Later that evening)

To him, she looked breathtaking. Her currently auburn (still sporting the streaks) hair was bunched on top of her head leaving her bare neck exposed. And her gown… the material was deep blue with bronze trim, her house colors. In his sixteen-year-old mind, she had transformed into an angel.

"Wow." He was stunned. She walked over to him.

"Here, let me help you." She said, straightening his tie and smoothing his jacket.

"Thanks." He stammered, "You… You look great." She smiled and took his arm.

"Shall we go and dance then?"

_I got a funny feeling_

_The moment that your lips touched mine_

_Something shot right through me_

_My heart skipped a beat in time_

"I didn't know you could dance so well." She remarked, resting her head against his shoulder. He grinned.

"I had a lot of free time on my hands." He replied. He leaned his head against hers.

"I love this song. It has a nice feel to it." She sighed as they swayed together. Then she saw her brother and his friends making gagging noises and scowling in her direction.

"Can you believe her Prongs?" Sirius pointed, "I asked her three MONTHS ago and she turns me down just so she can go with HIM." His date rubbed him on the back.

"It's just a crush Padfoot, let it go." James stated matter-of-factly.

"I dunno guys, she's got that look." Peter said. Before James or Sirius could retort Lupin spoke up.

"Wormtail's right Prongs. See for yourself, they're in love."

"Is something the matter Samantha?" Severus only ever used her real name when he was concerned.

"James and his friends. They're UNBELIEVABLE!"She snarled. He thought for a moment.

"Come on Sam, we can dance on the balcony." He said, pulling her with him.

_There's a different feel about you tonight_

_It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things_

_I even think I saw a flash of light_

_It felt like electricity_

"Great job JAMES." Lupin said sarcastically. "You drove them away. YOU, my friend, are a BRILLIANT brother."

"Shut up Moony." James snapped as he got up to follow them.

(On the balcony)

"I must admit I like it better out here." She shivered slightly. "I only wish it wasn't so bloody cold." His only response was to take off his jacket and slip it over her shoulders.

"Is that better?" he asked as they resumed their waltz.

"Oh look! A falling star!" she exclaimed. He watched the star shoot across the night sky and vanish.

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah. Yeah I did." He wrapped his arms around her.

Whether it was the mood of the music, the beauty of the winter night, true love, or something else, the next thing either of them knew, they both got their wish as they shared their first kiss. James stepped out on the balcony and scanned the area for his sister. When he found her, he nearly had a heart attack.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this_

_Unless you mean it like that_

'_Cause I'll just close my eyes and I won't know where I'm at_

_We'll get lost on this dance floor spinning around_

_And around and around and around_

_They're all watching us now_

_They think we're falling in love_

_They'd never believe we're just friends_

_When you kiss me like this_

_I think you mean it like that_

_If you do baby kiss me again_

"Do you want your jacket back?" she asked.

"No I'm fine."

"But… aren't you cold without it?" she started to remove and return the coat.

"I don't care if _I _freeze to death." He said stopping her. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"And why is that" He smiled.

"At least that way I'll die happy because I danced with you." She couldn't hold back the tears that began to fill her eyes.

"But I thought you only saw us as..."she couldn't finish her sentence, instead opting to bury her face in his chest.

"Friends? Yes Sam, I did until I realized something" He said softly into her hair. She looked up at him, her eyes burning with question. He grinned and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Samantha Rose Potter." She started to cry again.

"I love you too." She sobbed. Before poor James had a chance to recover from the shock, they were kissing again

_Everybody swears_

_We make the perfect pair_

_But dancing is as far as it goes_

_Girl you never moved me_

_Quite the way you moved me tonight_

_I just wanted you to know_

_I just wanted you to know_

"What took you so long?" Lupin asked. James turned his face ashen.

"I've just seen the most horrifying thing ever." James shook his head.

"What was it Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"Severus Snape is SNOGGING my SISTER!" He wailed.

"Well it CAN'T have been THAT bad." Remus laughed.

"What makes you think so?"Sirius quipped. Lupin simply pointed.

"Sam's not fighting back. In fact, she appears to be ENJOYING it." Their moment was disrupted by McGonagall's shrill voice.

"MISS POTTER! MISTER SNAPE! FIFTY POINTS FROM BOTH HOUSES AND THREE WEEKS DETENTION!"

(Sorcerer's Stone (beginning))

"Albus, please… Give us the boy… I promised my brother…"

"I'm sorry Samantha, but your nephew MUST go to his mother's family."

"But WHY?" she sobbed, "Is it because of Severus?"

"Why would we worry about your husband?" Moody mused. "Oh yes, because he's a Death Eater!" he spat in the direction of said wizard.

"Alastor that is quite enough." Dumbledore said. "Severus made a poor decision by telling the Dark Lord what he had heard and he is forever remorseful of it. Harry will go to his mother's sister and her family only because it is HER sacrifice protecting him. The charm only works when he is with someone who shares his MOTHERS blood. If they wish to allow him relation with his only other two remaining relatives, then so be it."

"But Albus…" McGonagall cut in. "They're MUGGLES…"

"And they have a poor opinion of the entire wizarding world, most specifically; my brother, his wife, my husband, and me." Samantha reminded them, "They call us all FREAKS."

"Nevertheless…" the grayed wizard replied, "It must be done this way." He looked to the sobbing woman and her husband. "I'll give you two a few minutes to say goodbye to him."

She cradled her nephew in her arms. Crying and telling him how he was going to a new home for awhile but that soon they'd be together again.

"You're going to be a great wizard Harry." She whispered, kissing his forehead before she handed him to Hagrid.

"Please be careful with him!" she shouted over the sound of the motorcycle taking off.

"He'll be better off with them." Her husband put a hand on her shoulder. "It's better if he hates me without having to look at me every day." She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Severus PLEASE stop beating yourself up about this." She begged him. "What if we ever find Liz or have other children? Do you want them to be convinced that you're the worst kind of scum?" she sighed into his chest. "Personally… _I_ don't blame you even if it WAS you who told him…" she stopped to mumble, "I blame Peter for leading him to James and Lilly."

(Eleven years later)

"This is the year" she said to herself as she hastily finished unpacking her robes into her half of the tiny dresser. "This is the year he comes." It had been nearly twelve years since she had let Harry go to the Dursleys and she had been counting down the days till his arrival at Hogwarts for the past few months.

"You're unnaturally excited this year." Professor Sprout noted, poking her head in the door.

"He's coming this year Pomona." She called over her shoulder. "Harry's going to be a First-year this year."

"Oh you must be thrilled!" Sprout chirped. "There's more isn't there?" Samantha got quiet and brushed her (still) green and grey streaked hair out of her face.

"Also… Severus and I have been talking about starting a family again." Sprout burst into a cheer.

"It's about time you two got your lives back on track, I'm very happy for you!"

"But Pomona…" she replied, "with Harry starting school this year… I just don't think now's a good time."

"You and Sev are teachers. It's NEVER a good time. Things just happen when they happen." The two women retreated to the great hall for the opening ceremonies. Seeing that Quirinius had taken her seat, she took a seat next to Sybil Trelawney, who proceeded to gasp.

"What is it now Sybil?" she sighed, restraining the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Tell me child-" the seer began.

"Oh for the love of… Sybil, we're the same age!" she retorted. "That AND we've worked together for TEN YEARS! You know my name, use it."

"Disregarding that, are you and your husband thinking of rebuilding your family?" the question was surprising as it was still a secret.

"Not that it's any of your business," she snorted. "but yes."

"Hmmm I was wondering when I saw you in a vision."

"What did you see?" she asked out of nothing more than whimsy.

Whatever she said next was drowned out by the sorting beginning. It didn't take her long to find Harry. She cut her eyes toward the rest of the staff, but they were all staring at something else. She looked again and she gasped. A girl with painfully familiar gray/blue hair was limping forward. "Interesting" Sinistra started. "Another Metamorphagus."

"Elizabeth Smith?" McGonagall called from the list. The girl limped over to the stool. Most of the staff was taking bets that she would likely be sorted into Hufflepuff, so it was a surprise when the hat boomed that the girl would be in Gryffindor.

(A few months later)

"That one girl, Smitherson, has anyone else noticed that she acts a little weird?" she asked during a staff meeting.

"She has talent for Transfiguration." Minerva stated.

"Her Charms are near perfect." Filius bragged.

"She has EXCEPTIONAL skills on a broom." Hooch offered.

"She could be very gifted in Potions if she put her heart into it." Severus mumbled.

"Yes, yes, but has anyone else noticed that her mannerisms are a bit… off?" she was beginning to grow impatient.

"Well Samantha," Albus began, "If you are so concerned you could look into the girls mind."

"You can't seriously mean I should use Legilimency to see what the girl's life is like." Everyone seemed to agree so she agreed to use the spell the next day after the other students had left.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" the girl had a bold voice for such a weak body. Sam swore if this was the daughter she and her husband had given up, she would make sure that the girl was well cared for.

"Elizabeth."

"Liz" the girl replied. "I like to be called Liz. One of my only memories of my real parents is my mother calling me that." Sam smirked.

"Liz, I'm going to use a charm that will allow me to see your memories." The girl faltered.

"What did I do? I didn't mean-"

"You've done nothing wrong dear," Sam tried to reassure her. "Some of the teachers are worried about your welfare and the task of finding out your past has fallen on me." The girl agreed and Sam soon found herself standing in a parlor.

"Why haven't you finished yet!" a horrid screech rebounded off the walls. Sam followed the voice and found herself standing in a spotless dining room watching in horror as the girl was forced to walk barefoot across a floor covered in shards of glass. The rest of the memories were much the same or worse. By the time Sam retreated from the girl's mind she was broiling hot.

"Professor, may I go now?" Liz asked cautiously.

"Yes you may." She hissed, storming away. She spent the rest of her free hour in Dumbledore's office.

"Albus I saw her ABUSED from the time she could WALK!" she cried.

"Unless Elizabeth's guardians sign over their rights, there is nothing that can be done." The old wizard sighed. "I'm sorry Samantha."

"Albus, if she returns to her guardians' home, they could kill her." As Liz's head of house, Minerva had been called in as well as Severus.

"And if she were to be removed from their custody where would she go?" before anyone else could answer another voice cut the silence.

"We'll adopt her." Everyone looked at Severus like he had just said he would give up trying for the defense against the dark arts job.

Then it's settled." Dumbledore yarned "an appeal will be made for removal. At the end of the term, Elizabeth-"

"Liz" the two potions instructors cut in.

"Liz," the headmaster corrected, "Will be given the choice to remain in the custody of her guardians, OR to be placed in your care."

(Leaving the office)

"Why did you do that?" She hissed at her husband.

"Because… I Know who she is." Samantha gasped at his answer.

"You mean?" Severus nodded.

"that's our Lizzy." She looked at him in shock.

"How long?"

"Since my lecture on basic potion ingredients"

(After the Final Battle)

It was a miracle that she was able to stand the funeral, an even greater miracle that there was even a body to bury on that overcast June day in the first place. So many people lost their lives that year and only so many were able to be laid to rest. She stood with their few surviving friends and family, her hair turned black as coal (save the streaks), her red, puffy eyes staring dully through the black casket containing her husband. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy rubbing her back.

"He loved you… he loved her first, but he loved you as much." his eyes, having long since lost their malice, were beginning to mist. The guards at Azkaban had allowed him parole so that he could be there. Narcissa held tightly to his arm, as though at any moment he might vanish forever. Draco stood near his parents holding Liz, his expression unreadable. Near them sat a vase filled with roses. Some were red, some were pink, but in the midst of them all, there stood a single, violet rose.

"Thank you Lucius. It means a lot to hear that from you." She wiped a stray tear from her eye as the coffin began to sink beneath the earth. "It's just hard to believe he's gone. And just when everything was finally coming together." She subconsciously rested her free hand on her abdomen. Lucius started to place his hand over hers but hesitated.

"I don't mind, Lucius." Lucius' hand engulfed hers. It was almost tragic that his best friend had died before he could find out about the baby.

"Severus was a great father, Sam. Nobody doubts it." She gave a small shuddering sigh.

"I just miss him so much already." A stray tear fell from the corner of her eye. Harry walked up to them.

"It's time Ma'am." He offered her his arm for support. She let go of Malfoys hand and stepped forward. She took the lone violet rose from the vase and walked toward the gaping hole.

"I'll Always Love You Severus. And in my love shall I let you go to her." She whispered as she let the blossom fall. "Goodbye…" Liz walked up behind her.

"Mama." After being told the truth, Liz had quickly taken to calling them 'Mama' and 'Papa'. "You don't need to weep for Papa. He died a happy man."Sam turned to face her daughter.

"How so?" she arched an eyebrow for emphasis.

"He died protecting the people he loved most." Liz answered with a shrug.

(Kings cross station (DH end))

She stood on the platform her mind lost in memories. Her hair had become grayed in places and remained, as of late, her natural shade of brown. But still, even at Fifty Seven years old, she proudly displayed the streaks she had chosen so long ago. Two scraggly teenagers stood on either side of her, their bags at their feet.

"Now remember, respect your teachers, Be kind to other students, and ABSOLUTELY-"

"No feeding first-years to Fluffy II, teaching Peeves new ways to annoy people, OR locking the Gryffindors and the Slytherins in a room and/or taking bets on who comes out alive." The twosome answered in unison. She thought it strange how two people could be thought so similar when they were really very different. While they WERE identical twins, Thomas looked more like their father then Amelia did, except for his hair, which was really a dark brown (with silver streaks). Amy brushed a stray red strand behind her ear. Her hair was the same jet-black except for the red strands on either side of her face.

"We'll be FINE Mother." Sam shook her head.

"Just being a mum dear." She replied kissing them both on the forehead. They ran to catch Draco.

"Gran!" Scorpius ran to wrap his arms as far as they could go around her waist. As the train began to pull away she called after the twins. "Just so you know, I sent Liz a letter. She's in charge of you two while you're at school." The resounding 'AW MAAAN!" sounded like music to her ears.

Later that evening nobody noticed the slender tuxedo cat make its way through the otherwise empty cemetery. Soundlessly it slipped by countless tombstones until it reached a smooth slab of granite shaded by an old oak tree. Leaning against said tree appeared to be a thin silvery man in his mid to late thirties with dark hair and a roman facial structure. The cat jumped up on the grave marker and gave a "MROWW!" to announce its presence. The man turned to face the creature and reached out to pet it. His hand went right through the poor cats head. In an instant a woman stood where the cat had been, her hair whipping furiously about her face as she turned, sobbing, away from the ghost of her late husband.

"I'm sorry." He tried to comfort her as he had in life, but to no avail. She could see and hear him, but without the ability to feel his touch, she might as well be looking at a picture.

"You should just cross over Sev… It's time." Sam took a shaky breath.

"No." the spectre said softly. "Until I know you're okay, I refuse to leave."

"I'll be FINE." She insisted. "I've lived a full life. These past nineteen years have been nothing short of blissful. My only regret is that you weren't here to enjoy it with me." He got quiet.

"I was there. Every moment, when the twins were born, Liz's wedding, the first grandchild…" the list was too long. If ever willing the spirit to have tangibility were to work, THIS would be the time for it. A soft rustling noise caught their attention. Running toward them were four figures. Sam gasped. One of them was her brother, Lily on his arm. With them were Sirius and Remus, all exactly as she had last seen them. Lily let go of James' arm and wrapped her arms around Sev's neck. For a moment, a slight bit of colour appeared in his face. Lily released him from the hug and Sirius approached. Sam began to worry as she just KNEW there were about to be blows. But instead, Sirius just offered up an apology.

"I'm sorry Sniv- Severus." He corrected. "I was an arrogant Toe-rag when it came to … well everything…" She smiled. Had dying really made these men grow up?

"Apology accepted." She watched in awe as James stepped forward, his hand extended.

"Thank you." He said. "For taking care of my son…"

"And your sister." Lupin reminded him.

"And my sister." James Corrected.

"And for putting up with you for those seven horrible years." Lily added.

"Yeah that too." Sam burst into tears when the two rivals laughed and shook hands like old friends.

"well Severus, I think it's time you joined us." Lupin held out his hand. Sam held her breath when he hesitated. His eyes met hers.

"Go on." She urged. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll return for you someday… I promise."

Epilogue

"I think Gran's losing her mind." Lily stated. Her grandmother looked at her questioningly.

"what makes you say that?" the younger woman raised her eyebrow.

"Even when there isn't a sound to be heard, she swears she hears a violin." Liz shook her head.

"well you'd be amazed what you hear when you listen." She smiled at her granddaughter.

"But Grandmother!" Lily cried, "she says it's Him!"

"Lily Rose Malfoy, my mother is FAR from crazy! If she says she hears her husband playing his violin, she may very well be hearing him playing."

"But Grandmother!" the younger woman protested, "what if she has gone loony and she makes a scene at the wedding?" Liz took her granddaughter's face in her hands.

"I assure you. Your gran wouldn't want to miss your wedding for the world." Lily went to make more preparations, while Liz climbed the stairs to visit her mother. The room was tidy from the polished silver to the dusted shelves. An elderly woman rested in an old armchair. Liz couldn't help but to smile as she looked her mother over. Her skin no longer held that youthful glow it had had for so many years. But unlike most people her age, she did not suffer from arthritis. Most of her hair had long since been bleached white by age, but there were still two distinct stripes from her roots to where she had tucked the stray piece behind her ear. She had difficulty walking, but give her a broom, and she could still fly like she had in her school days. But, now, there was no denying it. Her mother was old, and, consequently, dying.

"Liz" her voice broke the silence.

"Mother." Liz's grey eyes met the cerulean hue of her mothers. "How are you feeling?" Sam took a deep breath before answering.

"Better today, A little cold, but it is, after all, winter is it not?" Yep, same old Sam, Ignore the questions and get right down to business. Liz chuckled at her mother's wit.

"Lily's getting married tomorrow." Liz hoped to spark a conversation.

"Give her my best." Her mother whispered.

"But Mother!" Liz laughed. "You'll be there to do that yourself." Samantha shook her head.

"I'm tired dear..." Liz left her mother to finish arrangements. a few hours later when she went to check on her again she opened the door to find her mother with her head back and her eyes closed. a smile on her lips and a tear on her cheek. Frozen in time. Samantha Rose Potter-Snape had finally found her peace. in the background Liz could just pick out the faintest hum of a violin, playing a stirring tune.


End file.
